Silver Fang Saga: Journey of the Three
by WillowwindTheCat
Summary: Five years after the wars against Akakabuto and the Hakkenshi, the era of peace comes to a violent end. Three siblings are born without a father, and are thrust into a world of war. This is the story of Yukimura, Makoto, and Haru, and the journey they must take to meet their father and protect the Dog Paradise from Hougen and his army. (This is a GDW AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

Another beautiful autumn morning had come to the Northern Alps. The fauna stirred from their slumber and immediately got to work searching for their breakfast. Squirrels danced along the treetops, deer grazed in meadows, and snakes slithered in the undergrowth.

A flock of pigeons were gathered together in a small clearing, cooing softly as they pecked and scratched at the earth. A figure watched them from the cover of the bushes, not that the pigeons took any notice. It was a dog, an English Setter, to be exact. His tail swished behind him as he watched his unsuspecting prey, and his tongue swiped across his fangs.

"Almost within range…" he murmured. "Just a little more…" The Setter brought himself closer to the edge of his hiding place. He'd have only a second to make a kill; he needed to get this right.

"That's it...that's it...eh?"

The foliage across from the Setter began to shake as some creature traveled through it. Not only had it caught the dog's attention, but the pigeons were also looking around for the source of the noise. Suddenly, two figures shot into the air, yelling battle cries as they dove into the clearing.

Uh!?" yelped the Setter in surprise. The figures landed, and it was then that the Setter recognized them as two puppies, Akitas, judging by their appearance. Their sudden entrance sent the flock scattering, and, desperately, the two puppies hopped about, yapping as they attempted to bite down on one of the fleeing birds.

"Hurry, bro!" said one of them, a female with a bluish-grey, striped topcoat. "Hurry up and catch one!"

"Gyah!" the other, a golden male, yelped. "They're too fast!"

"Those idiots!" the Settle exclaimed, watching them in shock. "What are they doing!?" He then felt a breeze on his cheek as a pigeon fluttered near his hiding place. His heart skipping a beat, the English Setter leaped up, snagging the bird in his jaws with a loud:

"Damn!"

The clearing became quiet once more. The pigeons were long gone, and the two puppies stopped to catch their breath. The brindle stamped her paw, her fangs bared slightly.

"They got away!" she snapped, before turning to her brother. "Haru, did you-eh?" The golden male, Haru, had turned to stare at the Setter, whom he'd just noticed. The female puppy looked as well, looking the Setter up and down as her eyes narrowed.

"What are you two brats doing?" demanded the older dog, his kill tight in his jaws. "This is my kill!"

"Give that back!" the female Akita snarled, darting towards the Setter with Haru close behind. The puppies threw themselves at the Setter, who stepped aside to avoid the snapping jaws.

"Tch...like I'd just hand over my kill to a pair of ankle-biters…"

"But we saw it first!" Haru barked back.

"Yeah!" the little female added. "Stop being such a jerk and hand it over already!"

_Spoiled, little brats…_ thought the Setter as he continued to dodge the little Akitas. _I'll show 'em._ He tossed away the pigeon, and like flies to excrement, the puppies followed after it. The Setter bit down on Haru's back, slamming him into the dirt.

"Ahh!" the puppy cried. "M-Makoto!"

"Haru!" Makoto skidded to a stop, the pigeon just inches away. She gave the prey item a quick glance, before sighing. She'd have to leave it for now. Makoto flashed a glare at the Setter.

"Get your dirty teeth off my brother!"

"Sheesh…" the Setter murmured, giving Makoto a hard stare out of the corner of his eye. "Your parents haven't taught you anything, have they? You should attack someone unless you're sure you can beat them!" With a quick swing of his neck, the Setter threw Haru towards the trees. He then turned his sights on the she-pup. "Now, you."

"Try it, you jerk," Makoto challenged. Haru, meanwhile, had flipped his body in such a way that he managed to land, paws-first, on the side of a tree trunk. With a grunt, the puppy launched himself off and onto the ground, rushing over to the dead pigeon and snapping it up.

"Makoto," he said. "Come on; let's just go!"

"Eh?" The Setter blinked. He hadn't realized that the pup would recover so quickly. As Makoto and Haru began running away, however, he was pulled out of his stupor. He'd be in a world of trouble if he lost his kill! "W-Wait a minute, brats!"

"Toss it to me, Haru!" said Makoto between pants. Nodding, Haru tossed the pigeon to his sister. What neither pup had accounted for, however, was the speed of the English Setter breed. A blur of white and black flew past them, knocking them both to the ground. The Setter stopped, looking back at them as he held on tightly to his prize.

"Smooth move, brat," he jeered, a somewhat amused twinkle in his eyes. Haru's ears fell in dismay.

"Oops…" he whimpered. "Sorry, Makoto…"

"Don't sweat it, bro." The brindle female lowered herself into a fighting stance. "We'll get it back." The English Setter let out an anguished cry, his eyes rolling.

"Will you two just STOP!?"

"Not until we get back what's ours!"

"You're still saying that crap!?" The Setter was at his limit now. If these puppies thought they would just demand what they wanted from anyone, it was up to him to set them straight, especially the female. What female was so willing to fight anyway!?

"Haru? Makoto?"

A new voice came from the bushes, catching Makoto off guard. Even the Setter momentarily forgot his frustration, craning his neck towards the flora behind him. A third pup stepped into the open, a brindle, like Makoto, but with red fur. Upon seeing his brother and sister, the little male let out a sigh of relief.

"There you guys are!" he yipped. "Uncle Smith and I've been looking everywhere for you!" Looking over his shoulder, the puppy called back behind him. "Uncle Smith! I found them!"

"Uh…?" the Setter mumbled under his breath. "Just how many other dogs are living around here…?"

"Dang it, Yukimura!" Makoto exclaimed. One could almost see the steam coming from her flared nostrils as she stomped towards her red brother. "What'd you call him for!? Me and Haru almost caught something!"

"Sounded like you two were fighting this guy," Yukimura replied, nodding to the Setter, who was still lost in thought.

"He wouldn't give us the pigeon!"

"We really tried to catch one ourselves," Haru added, joining the other two puppies. "Honest! But...we couldn't...and we thought…"

"You'd steal from someone who did and pass it off as your kill?" Yukimura cocked a brow, staring at Makoto and Haru with disappointed in his eyes. The two would-be thieves couldn't respond, sharing a glance as their ears fell. Just then, another male dog entered the clearing.

He was a black-and-white French Spaniel Mix, his long, feathery ears draping down the sides of his head in an almost regal fashion. What was most notable about him, however, was the fact that his right foreleg was completely missing. The English Setter stepped back, his eyes widening at the sight of the older male. The aura radiating from him...it shook the Setter to his core.

"Haru!" The Spaniel, Smith, began. Despite his age, he spoke with an oddly high-pitched voice. "Makoto! So this is where you little rascals ran off to!"

"Uncle Smith…" whimpered Haru. He crouched down, his eyes finding the pebbles on the ground far more interesting than his brother and guardian's looks of disapproval. Even Makoto couldn't help shuffling her paws in the grass, stealing glances at the dogs before her.

"Didn't I tell you both to stay near me?" Smith scolded. "There was no reason for you to run off like that!"

"B-But…" Makoto tried to say, but Smith was quick to cut her off.

"No ''buts". Did either if you realize how devastated your mother would be if something happened to you? And did I hear you that were trying to steal from this dog?"

Haru and Makoto began talking over each other, both trying to explain the situation in a way that would get them into the least amount of trouble. Smith shook his head, before glancing at Yukimura out of the corner of his eye.

_Why can't those two be more like you, Yukimura…? _

The Spaniel lifted his paw to silence the two pups, looking up at the Setter as a sheepish smile formed on his face.

"Heh...sorry about them, Mister...uh…"

"It's...Great Britain," the Setter replied. "Or, uh...GB, for short." He spoke in a much softer voice now, and his head was dipped slightly in a sort-of bow, something that didn't go unnoticed by Makoto. The brindle sneered, nudging Haru.

"Not so high and mighty anymore, is he?" she whispered. Haru shushed her; the last thing he wanted was for Makoto's big mouth to get him in even more trouble.

"GB, eh?" said Smith. "I see. Well, I want to apologize about these two. They should've known better than to steal from some innocent dog. I'm sure they're very sorry about what they did. _Aren't you?_" Smith stared down at the two pups as he said that last part, forcing them to look away once again.

"Yes, Uncle Smith…" Haru whimpered.

"...Yeah…" Makoto mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Say it."

"We're very sorry…" said the pups in unison.

"It's fine, I guess…" GB dropped the pigeon, letting it rest between his paws. It took every fiber of Makoto's being not to dash over to it and snatch it up. "As long as it doesn't happen again." He paused, looking up at Smith once again. "Uh...if you don't mind me asking...do you guys have a pack around here?"

"You could say that." Smith took a seat, struggling slightly to bring up his hind paw and scratch behind his ear. Yukimura leaned against him, acting as a bit of support. "We're a decent size, about 100 or so. Almost entirely females, though."

"Eh…?" GB blinked. A pack of mostly females? It sounded like a womanizer's dream…

"They're refugees," continued Smith. "From the Paradise in Ohu."

"Ohu!?" GB echoed, his heart skipping a beat. The Ohu Paradise was a place of legend! Dogs would come from all over Japan to live in peace, and when a force of evil attempted to rise, the soldiers of Ohu's army would crush it to pieces. Why, then, were the Ohu females in a territory that was days, if not weeks, away?

"I won't say too much…" The Setter's voice tore GB from his thoughts. "Only that Ohu is in the midst of another battle, and for the safety of the Paradise's females, the Northern Alps have become a secondary location, of sorts."

"No…" GB began. He felt his blood run cold as a horrible realization dawned on him. Makoto and Haru shared a curious glance. "No! You guys can't live in this area anymore!"

"Eh? Why not?"

"My master's pack moved here recently…" GB stared down at his quivering paws as he spoke. "His name is Nero...and he's absolutely heartless. He'll kill any puppy he spots, and he'll turn the females over to...t-to…" GB bit his lip, soon tasting the metallic tang of his blood. His sudden dread spread to the puppies, and Haru and Makoto began backing away towards Yukimura.

Smith pursed his lips in thought; he'd never heard of this Nero before, but if he worked for someone dangerous, someone who'd threaten the lives of the Ohu refugees…Smith's eyes narrowed. The aura GB had noticed before seemed to intensify.

_This guy…_ thought the Setter. _He has to be an Ohu soldier…_

"If this Nero has a problem with us living in this area," Smith finally spoke. "Then he can bring his complaints to me. Tell him to ask for Smith, 3rd Platoon Leader of the Ohu Army." He then stood and turned towards the bushes, beckoning for the puppies to follow with his tail.

"Now, if we're done here...I'd like to get these kids home. You take care, eh, GB?"

The English Setter watched in silence as Smith and the three pups disappeared into the forest. Their pawsteps gradually grew softer and softer, until finally, there was silence. GB let out a shaky sigh. An Ohu soldier...a real Ohu soldier…Even with a missing leg, that Smith was still incredibly intimidating, more so than Nero. GB winced. He'd spent too much time with Smith, Haru and Makoto, and Nero hated to be kept waiting for his meals.

"Shit…" the male murmured, groaning miserably. Retrieving his pigeon once more, GB made a dash for Nero's base. His mind wandered back to Smith's words, and he couldn't help but scoff.

_Ohu dog or no...no one's crazy enough to take Nero on. Especially when they're missing their front leg. How'd he even lose his anyway…?_

GB doubted he'd ever find out the answer to that question. He continued through the woods, not slowing his pace until the scent of Nero and his fighters was its strongest. GB's heart raced, though not just from the run, as he approached the small, stone cave that acted as Nero's den. Two of Nero's strongest males stood guard at its entrance, their cold, black eyes almost burning holes into GB's pelt. GB tucked his tail between his legs, and kept his gaze firmly on the ground as he entered the cave. Nero's eyes were glowing in the darkness, one a deep sapphire in color, and the other, a piercing, icy blue. The Husky's growl reverberated through the small space, making GB feel as if he could be attacked from any angle.

"You took your time getting back," Nero began. He spoke in a calm voice, one void of any emotion. GB was no fool; it was only a matter of time before he revealed his violent nature.

"I-I'm sorry…" he responded. "I-It took a while t-to find anything…"

"Is that so?" The Husky stood up, his nails scraping against the cave floor. GB flinched at the sound. Nero was silent for a moment, padding towards his pitiful slave dog. Each passing second was pure torture as GB waited for the Husky to continue. Finally, Nero stood in front of GB, looming over him as his nose quivered. GB's heart almost stopped. "I can smell other dogs on you. No one from our pack, either. Who were they, GB?"

"U-Uh…" _Shit, shit, SHIT! Of course, he'd notice those brats' scent on me! _"Just some...wandering dogs, sir. I-I made sure to tell them this was your mountain, though…! They won't come around here again…!"

"You had them leave…?" Nero asked. The Setter felt a sinking sensation in his stomach. It seemed his lie had worked too well. With lightning speed, Nero gripped GB's throat in his jaws. The unfortunate male barely had a chance to scream before his airway was blocked. The tyrant then raced outside, dragging GB along so that his punishment could be witnessed by the rest of the pack. Approaching the trees, Nero lifted GB up and tossed him as hard as he could.

"YAAAAAAAH!" GB yelped, before he slammed into the tree with enough force to knock the wind out of him. The Setter slid down, lying on the roots of the tree, dazed.

"Lord Hougen would've wanted those dogs recruited into our ranks, you idiot!" Nero roared. "We need _every_ available male we can find for the march to Futago Pass!"

"I'm…" GB choked, his eyes burning with tears. "S-Sorry…"

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" In one more act of cruelty, Nero brought down his paw on GB's head, his claws cutting dangerously close to his left eye. "Find those males! They can't have gone too far; go and tell them to come and join my ranks!"

"But…" GB murmured into his paws. "I-If they refuse…?"

"Then report their location. I'll send fighters to go and slaughter them. If they aren't with us, then they're _against _us!" GB couldn't find it within him to respond. What a situation he'd gotten himself into...Growing impatient, Nero grabbed GB by the back of the neck, tossing him away. "What are you waiting for!? Beat it!"

GB landed with a thud on the grass and dirt. Although his body ached, and was desperate for a rest, the Setter forced himself to his paws, and ran back in the direction he came. He ran and ran, not stopping until the stench of Nero and his lackeys left his nose. At the edge of a small river, GB came to a stop. His legs gave way, and he collapsed onto his belly, panting heavily. The Setter hadn't noticed before, but his face was wet with tears.

"Damn him…!" he cursed with a quivering voice. "He and Hougen can both rot in Hell…!" GB paused, lying there in silence as his eyes darted from bush to bush. Although he was all too comfortable with insulting the Husky tyrant behind his back, Hougen was a different story. The name of Hougen had spread throughout Japan in the recent months. Only his platoon leaders and their troops had been "blessed" with the opportunity to see him, GB included. Although Hougen appeared to be a regular dog, he'd become something of a boogeyman, where even thinking his name was an invitation to a long and painful death. Deep down, GB knew that it was impossible for the rising warlord to have heard him, but his paranoia far outranked his rationality.

Some time passed. GB wasn't sure just how long he'd been lying on the riverbank, staring at the rushing water. Slowly, he leaned forward, letting the water clean away the dried blood. When he felt satisfied, GB stood, wincing a bit at his aching back. Time had certainly not dulled the pain from his bruises. But there were bigger issues at hand; GB had been sent to recruit imaginary dogs. Of course, the dogs had actually been Haru and Makoto, and their pack was made of Ohu refugees, as Smith had said. But there was no way members of the Dog Paradise would join Nero or Hougen, and to report their existence to Nero was the quickest way to get them all killed. But to defy Nero would mean death.

"What do I do…?" whimpered GB. "I don't want to die, but...ugh...am I really this much of a coward…?" His thoughts wandered back to Smith, and what he'd said regarding Nero. "That guy...he may be an Ohu soldier, but could he really take on Nero? With all four legs, maybe, but...he's a cripple. How's he even still a soldier, no, a platoon leader? Still...that energy coming from him...maybe he's still a good fighter? I dunno, but...better I tell him than just sitting around like an idiot. Who knows...maybe I'll finally be free from that bastard, heh."

With that, GB began walking back to the clearing from before. If the scents of the Ohu dogs were still there, it wouldn't take long to find them. The Setter only hoped that this would be worth it. And it if wasn't...well, perhaps he could get a head start in running away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Sakura sighed contently as she allowed her body to sink into the warm, bubbling water of a hot spring, one of several hidden in the mountain. With winter fast approaching, the springs became very popular places to spend the day. Sakura had been fortunate enough to find a small spring that she could enjoy on her own, away from the gossip of other females, and with Smith training her puppies for the day, there was nothing to stop the Akita female from getting some well-deserved alone time.

Or...so she thought.

"Sakura!" Smith's voice cut through the silence. Sakura jolted, sitting up and looking around, her eyes wide.

"Smith…?" she called back. Peering through the steam produced by the springs, Sakura managed to make out Smith's approaching silhouette, her puppies close behind him. The female's ears fell; they were back already…? Sighing, Sakura pulled herself out of the spring, water dripping from her coat. Immediately, the chill of the autumn air caused her to shiver. Oh, how she wished she could dive back in…

"Oh, there you are, Sakura," barked Smith, finally coming to a halt in front of the Akita. He paused, looking between her and the spring, before giving her an apologetic grin. "Er...did I come at a bad time? Sorry, heh…"

"No, no," Sakura replied, smiling politely. "It's fine. Is everything alright?"

"Well…" The Spaniel shot a glance at the puppies beside him. Haru and Makoto were both looking away, Haru whimpering softly out of guilt, while Makoto growled irritably. Yukimura, meanwhile, continued to quietly watch the events go on. Sakura stared at her son and daughter, sighing as she put two and two together.

"Oh, dear…" she murmured. "What happened…?"

"Haru and Makoto tried to steal from some other dog," replied Smith.

"What!?" Sakura gasped, her eyes widening in alarm. She stared down at her puppies in disbelief. "Why? You both have no reason to steal from someone!"

"We weren't trying to steal…!" Haru spoke up. "At least...not at first...Makoto ran off while Uncle Smith was training us and... I went with her. I didn't want her getting hurt…"

"I told him he didn't have to follow me," Makoto snapped suddenly, shooting her brother a dirty look. "I just wanted to try and hunt by myself!"

"But you tried to steal from someone…" Sakura said, her eyes narrowing slightly. "What was the reason behind that?"

"..." Makoto looked away again, her paws shuffling against the dirt. "We...couldn't catch any pigeons...but that guy...GB...he caught one and...I really wanted to show off what I could do. And I thought...if I could take that pigeon…" She trailed off.

"We know it was wrong," added Haru, staring up at his mother with glistening eyes. "Even if I wanted to help Makoto...I shouldn't have tried to help steal from GB…"

_Even though he was a huge jerk…_ Makoto thought, her tail lashing at the thought of the Setter. Sakura took in her puppies' words, closing her eyes as she let out a long, slow sigh.

"That was completely unacceptable," she firmly stated. "I'm very disappointed in the both of you. You'll have to be punished for this."

"What!?" Makoto exclaimed. "But that's not fair!"

"_Yes_, it is." The top of Sakura's muzzle wrinkled a bit as she began to grow frustrated. "You and Haru will be confined to camp, which means no hunts, no battle training, no anything for a month." Both Haru and Makoto cried out in dismay. "And since _you_ were the one who caused all this, Makoto, your punishment will be extended to an extra two weeks."

"Wha…!? But…! That's not…!" The young brindle continued to stumble over her words, while her golden brother simply bowed his head, accepting his punishment. Yukimura stepped forward, deciding to chime in.

"Give it a rest, Makoto," he said softly. "A month and a half isn't so bad, anyway. It could be worse."

"Oh, shut up!" Makoto suddenly shouted, her head snapping back so that she could glare at her older brother. "You're just saying that because you're not the one getting punished."

"Makoto!" Sakura barked. "You stop talking to Yukimura like that, or I'll make it two months!"

"Grr…!" Makoto then glowered at her mother, tears appearing in the corners of her eyes. Then, without warning, she darted off in a random direction, going as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Makoto!" Smith barked after her, preparing to follow, when a blur of honey and white shot past him.

"I've got her," Sakura called back, racing after her daughter. "Watch Haru and Yukimura!"

Smith and the remaining puppies stood together, watching as both females vanished in the mist. Yukimura dipped his head, his teeth burying themselves into his lower lip. Haru, noticing this, padded over to him and nudged him comfortingly.

"Yuki…" he began softly.

"I just...wanted to help…" said Yukimura grimly.

"Oh, kid…" Smith gazed sympathetically at the red brindle. "Don't beat yourself up over that. Makoto...she's always been that kind of female...brash, headstrong...doesn't wanna be looked down on by anybody…" The Spaniel paused, before suddenly letting out a humorless laugh. "She's a lot like your Aunt Cross, y'know?"

Yukimura nodded, sniffling a bit. He recalled the stories Smith and his mother would tell, the stories of his father, grandfather, and their comrades. Cross had always been Makoto's favorite, unsurprisingly. Even without ever having met her, Yukimura could see how Makoto picked up some of the Saluki's boldness.

"She still shouldn't talk to you like that, Yuki," said Haru, his brow furrowing. "I'll get her to apologize, ok?" Yukimura shook his head.

"I don't want it to be forced. If Makoto wants to apologize, then she will."

"Hmm…" murmured Haru, though he said nothing else.

"Well," said Smith, yawning. "I suppose I'd better get you kids back to camp. But before we do…" A smile crept onto the Spaniel's face, and before either puppy could say anything, Smith rushed towards the hot spring, and leaped into it with a loud, "CANNONBALL!" Haru and Yukimura were splashed by a wave, who yelped in surprise.

"Uncle Smith!" cried Yukimura, shaking out his coat. Fortunately, the water hadn't been too hot. With a cheeky grin, the Spaniel rested his front half on the rocky bank, his head resting on his one forepaw.

"Hehe…" he snickered. "Thought I'd take a dip. These springs are always full whenever I try to get in. C'mon, you two; the water's great!"

"Really?" asked Haru. He gazed at the water apprehensively. "But...aren't I grounded?"

"Well, technically, but…" Smith then blew a raspberry. "Sakura's not here right now, and I don't plan on getting out yet, sooooo…"

The two Akita brothers shared a glance, before smiling and diving into the spring after their "uncle". Before they could indulge in splashing each other and doing more cannonballs, however, a familiar figure emerged from the woods. GB skidded to a stop, gasping for air. Smith, Yukimura and Haru stared at the Setter in surprise.

"GB...?" Smith began as he pulled himself out of the spring. "What are you doing here?"

"I...I had to come and find you…" GB panted. "It...it's…ugh…" The speckled male suddenly toppled over, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and his tongue dangling from his maw.

"Uh…!" Smith gasped.

"Mister…!" Haru jumped out of the spring, Yukimura closed behind him. Both puppies rushed to GB's side, Smith joining them moments later.

"He's breathing…" Yukimura commented, pressing his paw against the Setter's torso.

"Who knows how far he ran to find us…" Smith murmured. He moved so that he was standing beside GB, and gingerly lowered himself so that he could nudge the Setter onto his pack.

"Are you sure you can carry him, Uncle?" asked Haru nervously.

"Of course I can carry him," Smith assured the puppy, though as soon as GB's full weight was on his back, Smith let out a grunt, staggering a bit. A full-grown dog carrying another full-grown dog wasn't unheard of, but it was usually done by incredibly strong breeds, such as Tosas. Smith and GB were around the same size, and missing a foreleg wasn't doing the Spaniel any favors. Haru wiggled his way under one of GB's legs, while Yukimura allowed Smith to lean against him. Together, the trio began their journey to the pack's base, where they would allow GB to recover.

Makoto sat at the edge of a tiny pond, her reflection rippling as it stared back at her. The brindle had been running for the past five minutes or so, and didn't stop until she'd lost her mother's scent. She wasn't even sure where she was exactly; she'd only traveled around the refugee territory with an adult escort, and even then, Makoto couldn't smell the scent of any other Ohu dogs who might've visited the pond before. That didn't matter at the moment, however. Right now, Makoto needed to catch her breath and think.

_They just don't understand…_ she thought, her frown deepening. _I...I know stealing from that GB guy was wrong, but I had to bring something back…! I...I just have to show them that I can manage on my own, just like a male…! I may be female but...but..._

Makoto's claws sank into the damp soil beneath her. Her eyes slammed shut, though tears still managed to squeeze their way out. Would she ever been seen as anything other than just another female…?

_Snap!_

"...!" Makoto, startled by the sudden noise, turned towards the bushes and shrubs behind her. Had her mother finally caught up with her? The brindle's nose quivered, taking in the scent. What she smelled caused her fur to stand on end. Stranger dogs! No wonder she didn't recognize this place! She had to have ran right into some other pack's territory!

_Calm down, Makoto…_ The puppy took a few deep breaths, trying her hardest not to panic. _Maybe these guys'll understand...maybe they'll let me go home…_

_...But what if they don't?_

Makoto swallowed, but she felt a lump forming in her throat. She could help but feel angry at herself. How could she prove that she was a capable female if she was whimpering like some newborn?

At that moment, two figures tore through the foliage, two large, threatening-looking mongrel dogs. They glared down at Makoto, a wicked gleam in their eyes as they looked her over.

"Well, well, well," one of them began. "Lookie here, Rick. A little bitch who's gotten lost, heh…"

"Ahh...she's a cute one, Taro," barked the other. He nudged his comrade as a smirk grew on his muzzle. "If she was a bit older…" Makoto could feel the blood draining from her face. Despite this, she flashed her fangs at the strangers, lowering her body into a fighting stance.

"Just leave me alone," she demanded. "I'm trying to go to my own pack's territory, alright?"

"Oh?" Taro said, a brow raising. "A pack, you say?"

"It's gotta be that one GB was talking about," commented Rick.

_GB…? _Makoto thought. _He...He told these guys about us!?_

"Mmm…" Taro shifted a bit, looking at Makoto out of the corner of his eye as he thought. The puppy hardly dared to breathe, as if even the slightest movement would cause the brutes to rush at her. Finally, the male spoke. "You know...if we do end up having to kill that other pack, it'd be a real shame to miss out on getting a female for Lord Hougen. 'Sides...she'll grow, heheheh..."

"Uh!?" Makoto grunted in alarm. The two males shared an evil grin, before advancing towards the young female. Makoto's heart raced. She had to fight. There was no other choice. She crouched down, her muscles tightening as she prepared to jump. Finally…

"HYAH!"

Makoto pounced, shooting through the air and latching onto Rick's muzzle. She sank her teeth in, immediately tasting blood. The male reared up onto his hind legs, yelping.

"Eh!?" he cried. She shook his head, desperately trying to throw the puppy off, but Makoto's grip only seemed to tighten. "You damn bitch…! Let go of me! Oi! I said let go!"

"Tsk…" Taro shook his head. "You can't even handle a little brat? Pathetic. Here, I'll deal with her." He approached, his jaws parting in order to grab the little female. Before he could, however, Makoto pushed herself off of Rick, twisting her body around and landing on the approaching Taro's face, her body and paws covering his eyes. She bit into the top of his head, once again drawing blood. "What the…!? Tch...is that how you wanna play? Then let's play!"

"Gyah!" Makoto screamed. The brute had brought up his paw, smacking her off the way a human would smack some insect. Makoto smacked against the ground, grunting and yelping as she tumbled a short distance away. But the Akita puppy wasn't done yet; she forced herself back onto her paws, resuming her fighting stance. "Grrr...you think _that's_ gonna keep me down?"

"You're getting really annoying now, bitch…"hissed Taro. "Where do you get off acting tough like that?"

"You idiots must not know who I am," Makoto shot back with a sneer. "Look at my fur. Doesn't it look familiar!?"

"A _tora-ge_ Akita…"

"Now that she brings it up," Rick murmured. "That sounds a hell of a lot like-"

"Exactly!" Makoto interrupted, leaping at her attackers again. Instead of landing a blow, however, she used one of them as a launch pad, bouncing off his head and shooting herself up onto one of the low-hanging tree branches. She looked down at the males, her chest fur puffing out in pride. "My name is Makoto, and I am the daughter of Gin!"

Sakura's senses were on high alert as she explored the strange, new territory her daughter had ran into. She'd never been to this part of the mountain before; she hadn't even know that some other pack had settled down in the area. A thick, oppressive aura loomed in the air; the mother Akita couldn't help but feel that someone, or some_thing_, would pop out at her at any moment. Nevertheless, she kept going. Her daughter's safety was far more important than her fear.

Her ears then perked; she could hear barking not too far away. Sniffing the air, Sakura gasped as she caught not only Makoto's scent, the scent of stranger dogs. Sakura put on an extra burst of speed, her heart pounding as she now began to catch words.

"You're only making things harder on yourself, bitch," a male's voice growled. "We're gonna catch you, and then turn you over to Lord Hougen! We'll be living like kings after that, ha!"

"I'd like to see you bozos try!" Makoto was shouting back. "I'll take you on, and that Hougen guy!"

"Makoto!" Sakura cried, tearing through the undergrowth. Her vision turned red; she was experiencing a rage that only a mother could feel. With a fierce yell, Sakura barreled into Rick. They rolled together in a ball of gold and black fur, before Sakura pulled in her hind legs, kicking Rick away and into the pond.

"Gyaaaaah!" Rick cried, before being cut off by a loud splash.

"Mom!?" Makoto shouted from above, her maw agape in astonishment. Her mother taking on a male like that? It was something she'd never seen before. Sakura didn't respond to her puppy, instead, turning to Taro, who'd also been stunned by the sudden attack.

"You…" Sakura began, a growl rising from the back of her throat. "If either of you have hurt my daughter, I swear to God…!"

"You dirty bitch!" Rick's voice rang out. The mongrel dragged himself out of the pond, algae and other plant matter clinging to his bristling pelt. "You're gonna pay for doing that! Hyah!"

Rick charged, and Sakura turned to face him, bracing herself with a fighting stance. This was a grave mistake. Taro had come to his senses, and now saw that Sakura had her back to him. He lunged forward with a snarl, and sank his teeth into Sakura's hind leg.

"Ack!" Sakura had attempted to scream, but was silenced as Rick joined in on the attack, biting down on the female's neck.

"NO!" Makoto couldn't bare to stand by and watch. The puppy leapt from the branch, howling out a battle cry as she aimed for Taro's back. When she landed, Makoto wasted no time in tearing at the male's flesh.

"Brat!" the enraged Taro roared. He let go of Sakura's leg so that he could reach back at snap at Makoto. The second he tore his eyes away from Sakura, however, was when the older female lashed out with her paw, kicking the brute square in the jaw. Sakura then pushed against Rick, her head becoming a club and bashing the mutt in the face. Rick staggered back, whining and whimpering.

"Run, Makoto!" Sakura finally yelled to her daughter. "Get away from here! Quickly!"

"And leave you!?" exclaimed Makoto in disbelief. "No way!"

"You must!" Sakura continued leaping and bounding away from the males' gnashing jaws. "You have to tell Smith that there's enemies here! If you don't, who knows what could happen! Our friends, your brothers…! They'll all be in danger if you don't warn them!"

"M-Mom…" Makoto whimpered. As much as she didn't like it, she had to admit that her mother was right. Smith and the other soldiers would know how to handle this situation. Her mother was tough, anyway. Surely, she'd be able to handle those brutes could throw at her, right…? Makoto blinked back her tears, and with a solemn nod of acceptance, she was off. Sakura paused, panting as she watched her daughter vanish into the undergrowth. She smiled in relief.

"Good girl…" she murmured.

_GROWL!_

_WHINE!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

The journey to the refugee camp had been a relatively short one. Away from the hot springs and through a particularly dense section of the woods, Smith, Haru and Yukimura had made their arrival to the large clearing that served as the pack's hub area. A large portion of the pack was there, resting and enjoying the peaceful morning. Puppies ran and played under the watchful eyes of their mothers and guardians, females sat and gossiped about the day's events, and the male guards, who'd traveled with the refugees from Futago Pass, patrolled the edge of the clearing, their ears and noses ready to locate an intruder. An enormous cave rested at the far end of the clearing; Smith, Haru and Yukimura made a beeline for it. Having brought the stranger, GB, with them, it wasn't long before the other dogs began to stare.

"Who's that…?" someone whispered.

"A messenger from Ohu...?" said another.

Though the older dogs made sure to keep their distance despite their curiosity, some of the puppies approached Smith, gazing up at the English Setter he was carrying.

"Who's that, old guy?" a little Berger Blanc Suisse puppy yipped. Smith shot him an annoyed glance.

"What have I told you about calling me "old guy", Hoshi?" Smith grunted. The puppy, Hoshi, rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"C'moooon, it's not meant to be rude. It's one of those, uh, terms of "deerment", 'know?"

"Terms of endearment," Yukimura corrected.

"That's what I said," Hoshi snapped. Yukimura sighed, wondering why he even bothered. "Anyway...who's the guy you're bringing in? Did you beat him up?"

"Yeah, who is that, Unkie?" asked another puppy, a female Collie mix named Lamb. Her long fur bounced with each step she took.

"Is he dead?" a third pup said, a grey-and-white Kishu Inu named Kotetsu. Beside him, his older sister, Koyuki, gave him a nudge, shaking her head disapprovingly at his bluntness.

"No," Smith snorted. "He's not dead. If you all must know, his name's GB. He comes from another pack."

"Then what's he doing here?" asked Hoshi, his brow raised.

"I'll know once he wakes up. Now, if all of you puppies don't mind," Smith stopped, looking down to address the youngsters. "I need you all to stay out here while I bring our "friend" to Minnie."

"Including us?" Haru asked.

"Mmm." Smith nodded. "Thank you boys for helping, but I'll be fine for now. Besides, whatever this guy's got to say, it's probably best for an older dog to hear. You two stay out here and play with your friends. Your mother should be back soon with Makoto."

"Yes, Uncle," said Yukimura, nodding. Haru frowned, but remained silent. Smith headed inside of the cave with GB. Hoshi scoffed.

"Lame," he said, annoyed. "The first exciting thing to happen and we can't even check it out."

"Maybe we'll get to see more of that GB guy later," Lamb suggested. "I hope he feels better."

"Minnie'll take good care of him," said Yukimura assuringly. "He's just a bit tired, that's all."

"I still think we should hear what GB has to say," Haru muttered. "I just feel like it might be something really important for all of us."

"Like what?" Kotetsu tilted his head as he asked.

"I don't know for sure, but…" The golden Akita trailed off, looked down at the grass.

"It's...best we don't interfere," Yukimura spoke up. "The adults know better than we do. We're just puppies, after all."

"Just puppies?" Hoshi stepped towards the red brindle, a brow raised. "What about all those crazy stories about your Dad? Wasn't he just a puppy like us when he became the boss of all of Ohu?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Isn't that so cool!?" Kotetsu interrupted, his tail wagging. "I bet as soon as the war's over in Ohu, Dad's gonna train me to be the next leader of the ganin faction!"

"Please don't interrupt other dogs when they're talking, Kotetsu," Koyuki chided gently. Then, with a somewhat coy smile, she added. "Besides...that position could easily go to me."

"Pssh! No way!" Kotetsu leapt as his sister, and the two siblings laughed as they tumbled together in a heap of fur. Haru and Yukimura shared a sheepish glance. They certainly had an interesting group of friends.

Just then, a large figure cut through the group, heading towards the cave without a word. The puppies froze, staring up at the female, wide-eyed. She was massive, a female of the English Mastiff breed. She walked with her head low, a permanent scowl etched onto her face.

"Ms. Lucy…" murmured Yukimura. He could feel the fur along his spine stand on edge. The puppies watched on; even nearby adults dropped their conversations to stare at the Mastiff. Hoshi lacked everyone else's sense of uneasiness, instead staring out of confusion.

"I-I don't g-get it…" the Shepherd murmured, unable to keep his voice from trembling. "Why's everyone l-looking at her?"

"Ms. Lucy's a very strange dog," Koyuki answered as she embraced her shivering brother. "At least...that's what everyone says. She usually stays away from the rest of the pack. This is the first time I've seen her here in camp."

"My mom says that she's really sad about something," added Lamb. " She never told me what, though…"

"That doesn't matter," Haru began as he mustered his courage. "We should say hello. Maybe it'll brighten her day a bit."

"Mmmph…" Hoshi fidgeted uncomfortably. "You guys go ahead. She's creeping me out…" With that, Haru approached Lucy, followed by Yukimura, Lamb, Koyuki, and Kotetsu (albeit, unwillingly, as Koyuki was lightly dragging him along by his scruff.).

"I don't want to…" Kotetsu whined.

"Stop being a baby," his sister scolded. "Haru's right; it doesn't hurt to be polite."

"Oho? So you're doing this because Haru said so, eh? You trying to get him to notice you? OW!" A now-flustered Koyuki had bitten into Kotetsu's scruff.

"Excuse me…?" Haru started once he reached the Mastiff. Lucy stopped dead in her tracks, though she made no move to turn and face the puppy. A second passed before Haru decided to speak again. "Hello, Ms. Lucy. It's nice to see you this-"

Lucy started walking again, completely ignoring Haru as she entered. Haru was left there, stunned by such an action.

"Wow!" called Hoshi. "Looks like she gave you the cold shoulder, eh? Haha!"

"Shut up, Hoshi!" Lamb snapped at the white male.

"...I…" Haru struggled to say. His ears fell in dismay. Yukimura nudged against his shoulder.

"It was nice of you," he told his brother. "If Lucy doesn't want to accept that, then...that's her choice. Don't beat yourself up over it." But Haru did beat himself up over it. The dejection swirled about in the pit of his stomach. Yukimura nudged his shoulder, and begrudgingly, he turned away from the cave's mouth.

"It's ok, Haru," Koyuki tried to cheer him up. "It was of you to try. Like I said before: Lucy's very strange."

"...Perhaps now wasn't a good time…" Haru murmured. He forced a small smile onto his muzzle. "Yeah...I'll try again later. She might be in a better mood then."

The other puppies shared glances. It seemed like a waste of time, and Lucy had very quickly made herself out to be someone not worth trying to talk to. Still, who were they to tell Haru that he couldn't try again? Perhaps it could do a bit of good. Only time would tell.

The cave was calm and quiet that morning. The few dogs already inside of it were either enjoying a few more hours of sleep or engaging in private conversation. Smith had carried GB to the back of the gave, where the combined scents of herbs, flowers, and other healing items was strong. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Smith soon made out the large figure of the pack's Healer, Minnie.

Minnie was known by most as the daughter of Ben and Cross, two veterans who'd survived the war against Akakabuto five years ago. She was a tall, hulking female, with dark-colored jowls and floppy ears-typical of the Great Dane breed. However, she had a longer coat, a pale belly, and a long, feathery tail, traits she inherited from her Saluki mother. Her big, brown eyes shone warmly in greeting, and she dipped her head to the older dog.

"Hello, Uncle," she chirped. Looking over onto his back, she studied the unconscious male lying on Smith's back. "Oh my...who's this?"

"GB," replied Smith, carefully kneeling down so that gravity slide GB off his back. "He's from another pack, or so he says. He passed out trying to talk to me earlier. I think he'd been running too much."

"I see," said Minnie. "Well, nothing a little water will help." The Great Saluki turned, rummaging through her collection and picking up some moss. There was a shallow puddle of water next to the herbs, one fed by water that dripped through the cave's ceiling after storms and showers. Minnie dipped the moss into the water and brought it back to the Setter. She squeezed the water onto GB's face.

"Mmph…" GB grunted. His eyes fluttered open, and his tongue lapped at the water droplets that trickled down to his muzzle. He gazed up at the two figures standing over him. He couldn't quite make them out; his vision was still a bit fuzzy. "Where...am I?"

"You're in Ohu refugee territory, kid," Smith replied. He watched at GB attempted to sit up, his tongue hanging from the side of his mouth. Minnie gently rested her paw on his head.

"It's better that you rest," she told him in a soft voice. "You wouldn't want to tire yourself out again, would you?" GB's eyes wandered up towards the female. Minnie gazed down at him with those soft, caring eyes...for a moment, GB found himself lost in them.

"U-Uh…" he stuttered. He could feel his cheeks burning underneath his fur. "R-Right, sorry…"

"Oho, it's alright," Minnie giggled. She turned back towards the water puddle, dropping the moss into it. "Here, have some more water."

GB's eyes widened. Now that the Great Saluki had her back to him, he could now see the four large scars running down her flank to the lack of her left hind leg. What sort of creature could've given her wounds like that!?

"**GB!**"

"E-Eh!?" The Setter's head snapped towards Smith. The Spaniel stared at him, a brow raised.

"...I was asking if you felt well enough to tell me what you wanted to talk about," Smith began. He then smirked. "But I see you have other things on your mind."

"A-Ah!?" GB was dangerously close to passing out again, this time from embarrassment.

"Uncle," Minnie walked back to the two males, nudging the Spaniel playfully with her shoulder before setting the water-soaked moss between GB's paws. "I'd prefer it if you didn't tease my patients, thank you."

"Oh, alright." Smith sat down, watching as GB attempted to make himself look smaller as he lapped at the moss. "Anyway, whenever you ready to talk, kid."

"Erm, yeah…" murmured GB. He cleared his throat, taking a few more licks of moss water before speaking again. "I really shouldn't be doing this...but I need to warn you about Nero."

"That guy?" Smith said as he scratched his flank. "What about him?"

"He…" GB hesitated for a moment. "He...smelled your scent from before...you and those puppies…" Smith's scratching slowed to stop, and his eyes widened. "I thought he wouldn't notice but he did...I-I tried to tell him that they were some other dogs' scents, and they left the territory, but he wanted me to go and find them instead! If I can't bring anyone back, he'll…"

"Attack…" Smith finished grimly.

"Oh my goodness…" a concerned Minnie gasped.

"I'm sorry…" GB whimpered, bowing his head in shame. "H-He'd just kill me if I didn't go...and if he knew you guys were from Ohu, he'd have attacked immediately."

"I know, I know. It's not your fault, kid. But the way I see it, you can't go back there. For your safety and our security, you'll need to be kept under our protection."

"That's fine by me..." GB rested his head on the ground, smiling in relief. "I don't wanna see Nero's face ever again." The Setter paused, before letting out a hopeless groan. "But...if I don't go back, Nero's gonna search for me. He and his fighters will follow my scent…!"

"Then we'll be ready for him," replied Smith firmly. Again, that fierce aura of a soldier radiated from him. Any lingering doubts GB was having about the Ohu soldiers losing were beginning to fade. Minnie turned to Smith, a firm expression on her face.

"I should gather more supplies," she said. "If we do end up going to battle, I need to be ready to heal."

"Mmm." Smith nodded. Minnie dashed off after that, her tail flapping behind her like a flag in the wind. She didn't notice Lucy sitting up and glaring at her as she headed outside.

"I need to go as well," Smith said to GB, standing. "You keep resting, alright?"

"Right," GB responded as he laid his head on the stone floor. As Smith hobbled out of the cave, Lucy rose to her feet. With shifting eyes, she padded out after him, making sure her following wasn't obvious. As soon as the rays of the sun hit her fur, she slipped into the nearest patch of shrubs, and broke out into a run. She needed to speak to Nero.

"Uncle Smith!" Haru rushed up to the Spaniel. His siblings and friends were close behind him, all riled up by Minnie's sudden appearance. She'd vanished into the woods before anyone could question her. Smith, meanwhile, was moving at a much slower pace. "Is everything okay!?"

Smith didn't answer, instead continuing to walk until he reached the center of the clearing. Dogs were already giving him their attention; clearing his throat, Smith lifted his muzzle and began to speak.

"Everyone, listen up!" he barked. "I'm gonna need every female and puppy to make their way into the cave. If a puppy can't locate their mother for whatever reason, I encourage nearby females to look after that puppy until things smooth over." Everyone began to murmur in concern and confusion.

"What's happening!?"

"Are we being attacked!?"

"Did the monster follow us here!?"

"Uncle!" Haru called again, trying to be the loudest of all. Yukimura mudged him with a paw, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Don't shout at Uncle Smith," the red brindle reprimanded, perhaps one of the few times he'd let his frustration seep into his voice. "Just keep quiet." Haru narrowed his eyes; his brother just didn't understand.

"Everyone!" Smith shouted again, causing the onslaught of questions to simmer down. "There's no need to panic. It's not the monster...just some wanna-be tough guys lookin' for a fight. I just wanna take some extra safety precautions, alright? C'mon now; get movin'"

Although there were still whispers and mutterings among the females, they followed Smith's instructions and began making their way towards the cave, gathering their puppies.

"Ugggggh," Hoshi groaned, falling over onto his back as his paws rested over his eyes. "Now we're stuck in the cave all day!? This blows!"

"C'mon, Hoshi," said Koyuki."This has to be something really serious, and it's best we stay out of the way."

"Let's go find my Mom," Lamb suggested, her tail wagging as she bounded off. "We can all stay with her until things calm down." One by one, the rest of the puppies followed after the Collie mix, all accept Haru. The golden Akita puppy stood where he was, seemingly oblivious to the crowd passing him by. He stared at the grass, his ears flat against his head. Yukimura paused, looking back over his shoulder at Haru. He sighed wearily, before calling out:

"Haru, come on."

There was no response. At this point, Yukimura was losing his patience. He walked back over to Haru.

"Are you really just going to stand here pouting?" he asked irritably. "You need to get over it, Haru. This is for our own good."

"I'm staying here," Haru replied firmly. He didn't turn to look at Yukimura. "If Father were here, he'd want us to fight." A wave of anger washed over the red male at that statement.

"Father would want us to be safe. How dare you use him to justify such reckless behavior! If you don't come inside, I'll...I'll drag you in…!" Only now did Haru turn to look at his brother. Though his face showed no signs of emotion, his eyes glinted with pure determination.

"You can try," Haru challenged. A low growl rumbled in the back of Yukimura's throat, but before he could do or say anything in response, there was a loud squealing that cut through the forest like an arrow.

"UNCLE SMIIIIIIITH!"

The sudden noise started the two brothers, and their argument was momentarily forgotten as they turn to face the bushes. Leaping out into the open, her face twisted into a look of sheer terror, was Makoto. She stood there, staring at her brothers as tears rushed down her cheeks.

"Makoto!" Yukimura gasped. He and Haru rushed to her, as well as any other dog who'd been nearby, including Smith himself.

"Let me through," the Spaniel barked, making his way through the confused and concerned crowd. "Get to the cave and let me handle this!"

"What happened, Makoto!?" Haru cried.

"I-It's Mom!" Makoto wailed. "She…! She…!" The she-pup's breathing began to quicken, and she staggered as if a great weight had suddenly been placed on her back. Yukimura was quick to run to her side, allowing Makoto to lean against his shoulder.

"Easy, easy…" said Smith calmly. He lowered himself so that he could look Makoto in the eyes. "Breathe, Makoto…"

"Mother?" Haru got closer to his sister, frantically stamping his paws. "Where is she!? Makoto! Tell us where she is!"

"Give her space, Haru!" Yukimura snapped.

"Both of you, be quiet," Smith barked sternly. Yukimura shrank back. While the words weren't as harsh as they could've been, Yukimura wasn't the sort of puppy to be on the receiving end of a scolding. Haru, meanwhile, stared up at Smith with a frown.

The Spaniel closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he began to think. If Makoto's behavior was anything to go by, whatever was happening to Sakura was incredibly serious. And with Nero becoming a threat, there was only one possible solution Smith could think of. With narrowed eyes, he raised his muzzle into the air and shouted, "Soldiers!"

"Sir!" was the roaring reply, as Smith's twenty male soldiers joined him at the edge of the clearing. From the trees, blurs of white and black shot to the ground, joining the scene, three Kishu Inus. The dogs all stood before Smith, waiting for his command.

"We have to follow Makoto's scent," the Spaniel began. "It'll lead us to where Sakura is. I have no doubt in my mind that this has to do with Nero, so I need you all to be ready for a fight. Understood?"

"HRAAAAH!" The soldiers each released a fierce battle cry. With an approving nod, Smith lifted his muzzle and let out a howl, one that sent the males running into the woods, following Makoto's scent as ordered. Only the three Kishu remained. One of them stepped forward, a female with a black topcoat, and tan markings on her face, muzzle and paws.

"Jonin Sadashi," Smith began, referring to the female by her rank. She, as well as her two followers, were Iga ganin, recruited by Akame after the war against the Hokkaido wolves five years ago. "I need to and your ganin to keep an eye out in the trees. Assist with the battle if you must, but if anything happens and we need more fighters…"

"I understand," Sadashi replied with a nod. She flicked her ear, before darting into the branches above. Her fellow Iga followed, understanding her signal perfectly. Such was the way of the ganin, communicating with few words or simple gestures. Once they were gone, Smith finally addressed the puppies staring up at him.

"Go to the cave," he told them, staring at them with serious eyes. Without another word, he took off after the other males. The trio was alone. As the clearing returned to its peaceful, quiet state, Haru glanced up at his older brother. Yukimura was looking down at Makoto, nudging her gently.

"Makoto?" whispered Yukimura. "Are you feeling any better?"

"...Why would I feel better?" the dark brindle muttered. She glanced up at Yukimura, and the red male could see something burning within her eyes. "Our mom's out there being hurt by those creeps, and we're just sitting here…"

"It's for the best," Yukimura sighed. "The soldiers will help Mother, I know they will."

"It's still our duty to help," Haru butted in, padding towards his brother and sister. Yukimura shot an annoyed glance at the golden male. "As the children of Gin."

"It's our _duty_," Yukimura growled. "To do as Uncle Smith says."

"Who gives a crap about duty?" Makoto snapped. She stood up, a new sense of vigor washing over her. "I came back to get help, but I'm not just gonna sit here! You guys do what you want, but I'm going!"

"Makoto," Yukimura tried to argue, but Makoto's mind was made up. She ran into the woods, and Haru was after her not a second later.

"Wait for me, Makoto!" Haru barked.

"Stop!" Yukimura yelled after them. "STOP! ARGH!" With that final cry of anguish, Yukimura tore after his siblings. There was no other choice; Haru and Makoto would end up getting themselves killed if he didn't get involved. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Uncle Smith would be so disappointed in him…

"Nero!"

Lucy's voice echoed through the base which the Husky and his minions called home. The fighters and slave dogs simultaneously looked up, spotting the English Mastiff standing at the edge of the small clearing. No one made a move to approach her; they all knew who she was, and her importance to their master. Lucy padded towards the stone den. Nero's scent wafted from it, but not just his. Two of his lackeys, whom she recognized as Rick and Taro, were inside. What had really caught the Mastiff's attention, however, was the familiar scent of Sakura.

"Sakura…?" she muttered as she stepped into the darkness of the den. Rick and Taro looked back at her, wide-eyed. At their paws was the female Akita, lying unconscious and covered in wounds. The two males were noticeably banged up as well, with ripped ears, swollen eyes, missing teeth, and countless cuts. Lucy was almost impressed.

"My, my," Nero's voice rumbled from within the den. "What a pleasant surprise. First, these two bring me the wife of Ohu's top dog, and now I receive a visit from my favorite female."

"Save me the flattery," was Lucy's growl of a reply. Rick and Taro winced; neither of them would ever dream of speaking to the Husky in such a way. "I was coming to tell you about that slave of yours, GB."

"GB?" Nero echoed. "I sent him to locate the male's he'd-" Nero cut himself off, and his eyes widened and he put two and two together. "...That little shit."

"Mmm-hmm. And with Sakura here, Smith and the others are bound to realize you're here. That damn Setter ruined everything."

"He's dead meat as soon as I find him," Nero seethed.

"Focus on the battle ahead," said Lucy. "You need to get your men ready. There's no more time to gather males."

"But then we won't have enough males to round up the Ohu females…" Nero's tail lashed in anger. "That, and they might run to get help. They might even get Gin himself to stop us."

"Then we'll have to improvise." The Mastiff looked down at Sakura, a sneer slowly stretching across her features. "And I think I have an idea on how we can do that."


End file.
